An electronic device, such as a mobile phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA), is popular and can use a touch screen as a display and a user input device. The touch screen usually remains sleeping and locked unless woken (e.g., a physical button of the electronic device is pressed and the touch screen is activated). However, after being woken, the touch screen usually only displays a main menu of the electronic device. Calls and messages that the electronic device has received when the touch screen is sleeping and locked cannot be displayed immediately when the touch screen is unlocked because the main menu is displayed first.